lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Biko class Battlecruiser
The Biko class Battlecruiser is the modern evolution of it's class in the Scatterran Navy.Constructed as a complement to the Radegast class of battleships, the face of the modern battlecruiser was completely reinvented following the discovery of extra-terrestrial factions beyond known Coalition space. Designed to boost the firepower of smaller vessels by bringing capital ship weaponry and defenses to the front line of fleet formations, the Biko class Battlecruiser offers survivability, firepower and maneuverability to the forward edge of the Coalition sword. Equipped with a fair drone contingent, the Biko class has seen some front line re-purposing as a impromptu drone carrier along side the Westphalia and Sirona class Drone Carriers and Sigma-Cruisers. Ship Construction Production of the Biko class has been active since the inclusion of the Biko Sector into the Coalition; to commemorate the industrial achievement, the Biko class has remained in Coalition service and continues to apply to the Apparatus doctrine requirement. Constructed of a blended manufacturing process, where both human and drone technical operators provide excellent machined equipment, the Battlecruiser class has remained an integral part of the Coalition construction line. The Biko class Battlecruiser uses a sleek design to mount its heavy fire weaponry; placed on coaxial directions, the main hull frames a series of up-armored gunplatforms around the vessel. Occupying the main body of the Biko class is the bridge complex and primary weapons sector; this is where the Biko's missile batteries and largest gun emplacements are mounted into the hull. Equipment Electronic Operations Equipment, v200 Artificial Intelligence, The AI platform manufactured by the Vechov Company allowed the Biko class to achieve its longevity and reliability across the Coalition; coupling a hyper-reactive, multiple density data core and an extensive repeating memory complex the v200 was able to completely accomodate the Battlecruiser Interface System developed for the ship. LS Mainframe, The Lampet Shreid mainframe is a spectral integration network that is capable of being accessed and directed from across the entire ship. Using a series of equipment all throughout the vessel, the LS mainframe allows the bridge crew to observe all places of the vessel and operate efficiently with whatever system crew or personnel are utilizing. : Kinoviet RAILS arrays The special equipment producer known as Kinoviet produced the Biko's tandem sensor arrays; mounted port and starboard, the heavy frequency units form a noticeable bulge within the specialized hull construction built to accomodate it. : NR, ESAT telescopic-sensor frame, The Natel Remat class of high-capacity sensors was produced and evolved exculisvely for use on the Excalibur, and has recently seen deployment to other ships as well; composed of four main complexes on armored hull pieces of the vessel, the RAILS are capable of achieving extreme-precision electroscopic and particulate information. Ross & Hart Countermeasure Arrays, Ross & Hart is a computer and electronics manufacturing firm specializing in high-priority interference and redirection equipment for the Coalition Naval Construction Firm; the specially designed countermeasure array produced by R&H allows the Biko to interfere with optical and even gravimetric sensors and locating equipment. Vost cm, f3M Interdiction Arrays, The Vost Centimeter, forward3Matrix interdiction array is a volatile repating electronic program that is capable of achieving rapid infection of data coding. Due to its volatility in it's own computerized housing system, an AI is required to monitor and administrate the arrays, in tandem with a specialized crew onboard. Weaponry ''Mk. 300 9m Spinal Acceleration Platform, The Mk. 300 is the heaviet weapon operating on the Biko class, and requires a separated ammunition and targeting booth compartment onboard the ship. Focused along the keel of the vessel, the Mk. 300 is capable of accelerating a 9m, 40 ton projectile at hyper velocities. Capable of annihilating shield, armor and continuing onward, the Mk. 300 requires a heavy amount of the energy production necessities of the ship to fire. ''4, Mk. 74E 812.8mm Heavy Anti-Ship Turrets, Coupling two Mk.74 Heavy Ship Cannons into the four returning gun carriages across the frame of the Biko, the multi-directional capabilities of the gun-targeting computers allows the crew of the Battlecruiser to produce heavy volumes of precise cannon fire with a startling rate. ''4, Mk. 68K 674mm Medium Cannon Platforms, The Mk. 68K medium cannon has been a staple throughout the Coalition navy, and has continued to serve in the Scatterran Navy; mounted across the hull of the Biko class, the minimal crew numbers of these weapons are compensated for with an advanced computer integration suite at every turret. ''4, Mk. 66 508mm Medium Cannon Decks, Placed vertical along the hull of the Biko class, the hardened turret emplacements arm the vessel from stern to bow with high-velocity ship cannons. Capable of firing at fast-moving targets and transfering between broad and precise fire, the human gun crews of these platforms are capable of achieving extreme precision by using the integrated combat mainframe. ''Mk. Z60 Ship Launched Assault Munition Launching Pad, Occupying a platform atop and center the hull of the vessel, the integrated launching pad handles upwards of 60 SLAM cruise missiles for immediate fire. In lower facilities, the crew of the vessel can operate the full ammunition of cruise missiles and equipment. ''Mk. 74RE Ship Launched Zone Superiority Launch Pad, The SLZS Launch Pad on board the Biko class occupies a portion of the launching platform located aft of the Mk. Z60 launching area. The Archer cruise missile is designed to provide a high-precision anti-ship missile at selected locations following a cannon salvo. ''2, Mk. 92 Simplified Assault Munition Launchers, The high-velocity SAM-44 Hydra is an excellent ship defense weapon, which lead the Biko class to utilize two specially built rotary launchers. Designed with an electronic mechanism, the high-rate of missile reloading allows the Biko to deploy several groups of missiles in quick succession. ''2, Mk. 55 Asymetric Heavy Tactical Missile Launchers, The AHTM launchers are centered around the heavy armor junctions along the ships exterior. Utilizing a rolling-airframe magnetic launch accelerator, the missile turrets are capable of circulating multiple targets to a number of missiles in flight. ''20, M. 280 Stanchion Cannon defense emplacements, The 15 cenimeter shell fired from the Stanchion Cannon at a hyper velocity is capable of breaking armor and shield alike of the smaller, more nimbler craft that will make it within short or long-ranged distances of the Biko class. Situated in the gun decks bow and stern of the hardened bridge complex, the Combat Group of the ship are the ones to commonly operate these heavy cannons. ''40, M. 560 Mass Rifle emplacements, On the 2nd floor of the bow and stern Combat Gun Decks (CGDs), the dedicated platform housing Mass Rifle emplacements are shrouded in a heavy armoring bulwark yet retaining a good visibility with possible targets with a vacuum-sealed door entrances, the 10 cenimeter Mass Rifles are capable of accelerating a conductive projectile at 80,000 km/s the M. 560 emplacements are the secondary weapon platforms in the gun decks. Engines BCL "Biko" class Battlecruiser